mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Herrmann
Veteran actor Edward Herrmann (born July 21, 1943 – died December 31, 2014) appeared in a Mike Farrell directed episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H called Heal Thyself, as Captain Steven J. Newsom, a replacement surgeon brought in when Col. Potter (Harry Morgan) and Charles (David Ogden Stiers) both come down with the mumps, and who has a nervous breakdown after two long streches of surgery. Early life Herrmann was born in Washington, D.C., the son of Jean Eleanor (née O'Connor) and John Anthony Herrmann.Edward Herrmann Biography (1943-) He has German ancestry on his father's side.audio.html Audio HTML at Angelfire Herrmann grew up in Grosse Pointe, Michigan, and graduated from Bucknell University in 1965, where he was a member of Phi Kappa Psi. He studied acting at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art Welcome to LAMDA - The London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art on a Fulbright Fellowship. Career Herrmann began his career in theatre. One of the first professional productions he appeared in was the U.S. premiere of Michael Weller's Moonchildren at the Arena Stage in Washington D.C. in November 1971. He moved with the show to New York City to make his Broadway debut the following year. Herrmann returned to Broadway in 1976 to portray Frank Gardner in the revival of Mrs. Warren's Profession. For his performance he won a Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Play. He is known for his portrayal of Franklin Delano Roosevelt in the NBC made-for-TV movie, Eleanor and Franklin (1976) and the sequel, Eleanor and Franklin: The White House Years (1977) (both of which earned him Best Actor Emmy Award nominations), as well as in the first feature film adaptation of the Broadway musical Annie (1982). Herrmann portrayed Herman Munster in the Fox Broadcasting Company|Fox telefilm Here Come The Munsters which aired on Halloween 1995. Herrmann also earned an Emmy in 1999 for his guest appearances on ABC-TV's The Practice. He was nominated for a Tony Award for Plenty in 1983 and Emmys in 1986 and 1987 for his guest-starring role as Father Joseph McCabe on NBC-TV's St. Elsewhere. Herrmann also played Tobias Beecher's father on the HBO series Oz. From 2000 to 2007, he portrayed Richard Gilmore on The WB Network's Gilmore Girls. Herrmann's film career began in the mid-1970s, playing supporting roles as Robert Redford's partner in The Great Waldo Pepper, a law student in The Paper Chase, the idle, piano-playing Klipspringer in The Great Gatsby and opposite Laurence Olivier in The Betsy (1978). Among Herrmann's better known roles are as the title character in Harry's War (1981), Goldie Hawn's rich husband in Overboard, Reverend Michael Hill in Disney's The North Avenue Irregulars, one of the characters in the film-within-a-film in Woody Allen's The Purple Rose of Cairo, and as Max, the mild-mannered head vampire in the teen vampire film The Lost Boys. Herrmann is also known for his voluminous voice work for The History Channel and various PBS specials, including hosting a revival of Frank Capra's Why We Fight, and made appearances and done voiceovers in Dodge commercials from 1992 until 2001. His voice work also includes dozens of audio books, for which he's won several Audie awards. He played Gutman in Blackstone Audio's Grammy-nominated dramatization of The Maltese Falcon and played Cauchon in Blackstone's audio version of George Bernard Shaw's Saint Joan. After his well-received portrayal of J. Alden Weir in My Dearest Anna at the Wilton Playshop in Wilton, Connecticut, he was a special guest of the Mormon Tabernacle Choir and Orchestra at Temple Square in their Ring Christmas Bells holiday concert in Salt Lake City, Utah, December 11–14, 2008. Death Herrmann died on December 31, 2014 at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center Hospital of brain cancer, at the age of 71.Oldenburg, Ann (December 31, 2014). "'Gilmore Girls' actor Edward Herrmann dies". USA Today. References External links * *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638324/ M*A*S*H episode Heal Thyself at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Guest stars Category:Actors